pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Pomocniczka
Witaj Witaj na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Pomocniczka. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 15:24, maj 25, 2012 Dyskusja: Proszę pisać w tym miejscu Dobry ci. Jestem Julia. : ) 123ViVa123 15:59, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, przeczytałam. : ) Znasz się na robieniu stron wiki? 123ViVa123 16:07, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Hej jestem twoim męskim imiennikiem , moge się zaqpisać do anime?-Wikcio4 16:08, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomagać. Już jakotakie doświadczenie mam. Mogę się zapisać do anime? 123ViVa123 16:10, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) A nie moge być głównym .Plis przyda ci się chłopak w głównych .Obiecuję będę uzupełniał profil Moge?Tak pro po to moje opowiadanie ^^-Wikcio4 16:15, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) kasuj, będę przywracać heh, nawet nie odpisujesz.. pokazujesz to co o tobie mówią Nie wiem oco ci chodzi. Dowiedziałam się, że to ty gdy napisaąłaś mi to w dyskusji. Pozatym jak mogę się ciebie czepiać, za założenie drugiego konta, skoro miałam Ev, a teraz jest ViVa? 123ViVa123 16:23, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) ev, to co innego, bo ty o tym mówiłaś, a ona to ukryła i starała się, aby nikt tego się nie dowiedział, a to jest nazywane oszustwem Ja nic nie przywracam, to Mika444, mogę być główną w anime? 123ViVa123 16:30, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) ok, to rób. 123ViVa123 16:33, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 123ViVa123 16:38, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) A mogę być z innego regiony? Kanto średnio mnie kręci. 123ViVa123 16:38, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, a mogę mieć 6? 123ViVa123 16:42, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojego opowiadania proszę Wbrew pozorom, to trochę średnio, że zmieniasz bo si się nudzi. Ja zmieniłam, bo gdy zakładałam konto to dałam nie taką nazwę jak chciałam. 123ViVa123 20:02, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Rysie są the best. Fajny, ale kiedy mój debiut? 123ViVa123 09:04, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Możesz już dodać Tympola, a jeśli możesz to dodać Lillipupa Iris i Cilana. : ) 123ViVa123 09:07, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) THX 123ViVa123 09:18, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Złapał Dwebbla, a jego rywalką jest Burgundy, która pojawi się dopiero w "Zemsta Znawczyni!" Spoko, jestem na bierząco. 123ViVa123 09:44, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Ja przerabiam obrazki, żeby Buneary Była shiny. 123ViVa123 10:12, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Wszystkie moje poki debiutują ze mną. Nie lubią balli. wyobrażam to sobie tak. Jedę na Grotleu X3 trzymając Piplupa i Buneary, a obok jest Monferno, bardzo zamytślony. Tego samego dnia uaktywni pożar podczas walki z Victorem (wodny typ) i ewoluuje. X3 123ViVa123 10:18, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze raz mówię: tak. Ale one ogólnie nienawidzą Balla i my zwykle kożystamy z Grotla. Nawet on jest zadowolony. 123ViVa123 10:22, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Poków? A to z czasem. Okaże się, że w Lab. Prof Juniper jest Excadrill Iris i w końcu będzie jej słuchał. 123ViVa123 10:27, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Wiem, Iris sie go wstydzi i temu go odesłała. 123ViVa123 10:30, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, ja robię Buneary. 123ViVa123 10:33, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Tą shiny z anime. Muszę ją przerobić. 123ViVa123 10:38, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam Do Mangi O Moim Regioni! Jak się zapisać? Naciskasz "Mój Region" na samym dole jest "Manga do regioonu" Wchodzisz i się zapisujesz, to proste! 123ViVa123 18:03, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Hej mam pytanie w jakim programie to zrobiłaś? jestem ciekaw a jak jest od tego jakaś trona to daj link 50px Odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie prosze-Wikcio4 09:48, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Hej mam pytanie w jakim programie to zrobiłaś? jestem ciekaw a jak jest od tego jakaś trona to daj link 50px to pytanie ---Wikcio4 09:59, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie te pytanie! Tylko pytanie brzmi: W jakim programie lub na jakiej stronbie zrobiłaś ten obrazek 50px-Wikcio4 10:08, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Ekhem! Na tej "Wikji" jest miejcę na tyjko jedną Wiktorię! xP Żart :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]]Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif Możę zrobimy wspólne anime, co? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!''Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif To proszę regionik poaj :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!''Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif Spoko Maroko xP, to ja zacznę robić stronę a ty się dopisz, ok? Użytkownik:Wiki Denkichu/Użytkownik:Pomocniczka/Wspólne Anime Tu masz link zapisz się w takim stylu jak ja. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:06, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok xP Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:20, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Idę zara na dodatkowe zajęcia angielskiego, potem wchodzę na chwilę na komputer idę z psem i znowy komputer xPZrobię dziśaj, i tak możesz robić też odcinki ;) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:24, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Jestem :P Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 13:59, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co? Nie mam dziśaj weny... jutro zrobię obiecuję! dobrzę... Pierwsza opcja Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:04, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Jusz? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:22, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Dobry ci, mała przerwka w anime : ) ja muśeć zrobić postaci profile (na początek moich) 123ViVa123 13:57, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) A wiesz ty coś o mitach greckich? Możesz być córką Zeusa i jesteśmy kuzynkami. 123ViVa123 16:02, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Niech będzie, ale dodaj się. 123ViVa123 16:09, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Twoja postać musi mieś angielskie imię, a przynajmniej nie z polski, podaj je bo mnie potrzebne. Ok. 123ViVa123 16:16, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Witam jestem nie zdecydowany i mam do ciebie pytanie czy zrobić na forum pun szkołe pokemon (będą tam lekcje własne pokemony itd.) czy będziesz w to grała , czym więcej osób tym większe prawdopodobieństwo że utworze te forum . Jeżeli będziesz grał/a pisz na mojej dyskusji ,,tak pun" a jeżeli nie to napisz ,,nie pun"-Wikcio4 16:43, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki tobie to forum powstało http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 18:55, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki jeżeli chodzi o zapisy na ucznia to musisz się zapisać na formularzu a nie w poście :( (popraw prosze)-Wikcio4 19:25, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz być moderatorem to powiedz, ale nie pisz w niczyjej podróży, jeśli nim nie jesteś. !! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:53, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz mi i sobie, plis! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:26, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Już! :3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:49, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:24, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Ale wiesz, żę w moim anime jesteś odpowiedzialna za swoją postać oraz Iris. Ja muszę sie zająć Asham, Jun i pewnie WIki też. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:54, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale w drugiej seri, będzie coś ciekawego, poza tym, temu właśnie dałam wam więcej poków, bo mam legendę (ja i Ash). 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:00, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Ponura i opiekuńcza. Patrz odcinek specjalny. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:03, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) I wszyscy happy, ale jak go nazwać? (odc) Może Psychika vs Mrok? Mój pomysł to taki na dłuższą metę. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:06, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do nowego anime?? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 21:14, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, chyba racja...szkoda : / 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:46, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Jusz. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:28, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Zdobyłaś odznakę pioruna...100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:01, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) No cud, jest ktoś. Polecam Fairy Tail. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:23, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Anime? To też, ale ja miałam na myśli serial Ja już ten oglądam, tak szczerze to obejżałam więcej, ale tak wyszło, że tych nie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:28, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:42, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Wszystko jest okey, ale...pisze sie Venipede - Whirlipede, że była jakaś ewo. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:33, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) pa...zmieniłam pierwsza. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:37, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Widziałam. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 05:58, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Nieźle. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:49, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać? Niech zgadnę, wiedziałaś, że o to zapytam? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:53, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, a mogą być trzy pokemony? Torchic, Minun i Plusle? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:58, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No dobra...ale muszą być silni 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:00, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej, jak mam się zapisać skoro mi żeś postać zwinęłą : ( 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:12, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Dawn...100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:15, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Wiesz, te tabelki to był mój wymysł... 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:37, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... no dobra...., ale tylko w tym anime. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:40, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Okey, co myślisz o opowiadaniu? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:42, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Zaproponowałam jej, jest postacią drugoplanową. Jeśli chcesz możesz być też, lub rywalem? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:54, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Jest okey. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:01, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Oczekuję. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:05, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Okey, na początek możesz mieć dwa pokemny. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:09, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Kończę 6 rozdział. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:11, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Cześć, cześć i czołem pytasz skąd się wziołem. Jestem wesoły Romek na przedmieściach mam domek. ; ) Słyszałaś piosenkę o murzynkach? 4 małych murzynków, poszło do lasu po mech. Jednego zjadły wilki zostało tylko trzech itd. Ułożyłam zakończenie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:55, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Niewiem dokładnie. Prawdopodobnie w ósmym, ale to nie zostało jeszcze potwierdzone XP 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:59, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) N-U-T-Y, to są NUTY, nie odznaki! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:01, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Dla mnei i mojego regionu ma to spore znaczenie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:04, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Mówię dla pewności. Czy przy następnym naszym spotkaniu w twoim anime mogę mieć jeszcze trzy inne pokemny (złapałam)?? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:07, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Rób następny. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:14, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Tak, uwaga! Moja postać przez 4 lata trenowała te dwa pokemony więc są one bardzo silne. Nie zapominaj! ; ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:16, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale czy mogą być one moimi niepokonanymi? Inne będzisz pokonywać, ale tych nie, okey? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:19, cze 20, 2012 (UTC)